This proposal is in response to the Human Subject Research Enhancement Program RFA. The specific aims are to: (1) Improve human subject protection through an educational enhancement program directed at IRB members, IRB staff investigators and their research staff; (2) Integrate the critical databases already in existence that address IRB activities, Conflict of Interest, Grants Management, Technology Transfer and Contracts in order to facilitate staff access concerned with human subject protection; (3) Promote synergies with other University departments and affiliated hospitals for better information sharing as it relates to human subject protection; and (4) Provide the infrastructure to insure an IRB operation that will successfully obtain national IRB accreditation.